I'm Who?
by YouCantCancelQuidditch7
Summary: Who's Amy Cahill? When Marlo falls down the stairs, her best friends, Amy, Patrick, and Lesley thinks she messing with them that she can't remember nothing. And when she collides with the Cahills, dark secrets lie in her hands and everythings against her.
1. Chapter 1

I'm Who?

**Chapter 1**

"Marlo, come on!" Amy yelled, laughing and giggling down the stairs. "You can text your man later! We're waiting."

"Yea, one second," Marlo said, not looking up. "And I don't have a 'man'." She took a step, but her foot didnt make the step. She tripped and began falling down the stairs. Amy screamed. Marlo slammed into the platform on the steps, her phone sailing towards the ground. But did she stop rolling?

No.

She fell down the second part of the concrete steps and hit her head on everyone of them. Amy was still screaming, motioning for Lesley and Patrick to come there. Marlo rolled down the stairs and finally slowing down at one of the poles holding up the awning. Amy ran over to her side (thank God she stopped screaming) and made sure she was breathing.

Patrick and Lesley came sprinting towards them.

"Oh my God," Lesley said, her voice panicky. "Is she OK? What do we do?"

"Well," Patrick said, "first you need to stop hyperventalating."

Lesley punched him. A crowd began to form behind them. Dan pushed his way through and stood next to Amy.

"What happened?" he asked. "I leave you four alone for ten minutes to go find a pizza place and this is what happened!"

"She tripped down the stairs," Amy said. "Dan, run home and ask Sinead if she -."

"Got it!" Dan said, hopping up.

"But I wasn't finished!"

Dan smiled and began running home. He tripped over a few leaves, but recovered quickly, sprinting through the short cut.

"Come on," Lesley said, grabbing a hold of Marlo's feet, "let's take her to Patrick's car."

Amy grabbed ahold of Marlo under her arms and they carried her to Patrick's car.

"Great, our last trip to the mall together and it gets ruined by stairs and - do you mind?" Patrick asked.

"Go ahead," Amy said, smiling.

" - Amy's little brother."

They laughed, but it was more of a forced laugh. Marlo was usually the one who made the jokes. She was the loud one, the one that got detention, the one who encouraged everyone to try new things like ranch on pizza which Amy found was really good. Marlo was the one with blue and black hair, like Nellie. But Marlo was Marlo - unreplaceable.

She groaned and she made that "Major Headache" look.

"Don't worry, Marlo," Lesley said. "We're taking you to Amy's house."

She mumbled something, but Amy could've swore she said "Who?"

They put Marlo in the back seat and Patrick drove to Amy's house with unconsious Marlo and Amy in the backseat.

***A/N sorry this part's short, but the next chapter is going to be longer! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Dan busted through the door, causing Sinead to hammer her hand instead of the nail. She dropped the hammer and grabbed her hand.

"Why are you busting in like that?" she yelled. "I think you made me break my hand!" 

"Aw, poor baby," Dan said breathlessly. "Marlo fell down the stairs and now she's unconsious. Amy wants to know if you can fix her or something like that?"

"Who's Marlo?" Ian asked at the top of the steps. "Isn't she Amy's friend?"

"Duh!" Sinead said. She looked back at Dan. "Where are they?"

"They should be here any minute now. They drove; I ran."

Hamilton, Jonah, and Evan walked out of the Command Center.

"Whoa, Amy fell down he stairs?" Evan asked.

"No," Sinead said, "Marlo did."

"She OK?"

"Dan said she was unconsious."

"That sucks."

"So do you," Ian mumbled.

"Hm?"

"Oh, nothing," Ian said, looking inocent.

"Uh-huh," Evan said, rolling his eyes.

"Sleep with one eye open," Ian hissed.

Evan took a step away from Ian, causing Ian to smile.

The door opened and in walked a confused Marlo, a thinking Amy, an annoyed Lesley, and an _I-Don't-Know-What's-Going-On _Patrick.

"What are you talking about?" Marlo asked. "And why do you kept calling me "Marlo"?"

"Because that's your name!" Lesley said. "Marlo Elease Channing!"

Marlo gave her _Yea-You're-Nuts _look. "Look, I don't know who you are, or what you want, but will someone tell me what's going on?"

"Oh my God," Sinead said in pure shock. "She has amnesia."

Marlo looked at her. "Huh?"

"Amy, what happened?" Sinead asked, getting Marlo an ice pack from the kitchen.

"Marlo was texting and she tripped and fell down the steps," Amy said. "Dang it; I forgot to get her phone!"

A lightbulb in Sinead's head turned on. "Maybe something in her phone will bring back some sort of memory and trigger something!"

"I'll go!" Patrick offered. He walked out the door, keys and hand, to go get Marlo's phone.

"Here," Sinead said, handing the ice pack to Marlo. "What's the last thing you remember?"

Marlo thought for a second, but she just shook her head. "Nothing."

"This is going to be harder than I thought," Sinead muttered. She put on her thinking face. "There's not much we can do until we get the phone; and that's only if that works. Sometimes amesia isn't easy to get rid of, depending on how hard the hit was and how many times."

"Fifteen," Amy blurted. "She hit her head fifteen times; one on each step."

Sinead rubbed her head. "This is _not _good."

Marlo looked like a lost puppy, except with blue hair. "Why?"

Sinead forced a smile. "Don't worry; we'll get your memory back."

Marlo didn't smile back. "You don't have to force a smile. I might not remember anything, but I'm not stupid."

Amy and Lesley looked at each other.

"You ok?" Lesley asked.

Marlo's tone changed into a cheerful but still confused tone. "Yea, I think. Are you ok?"

***A/N: Hmmmm =) yes, yes indead; this is a brilliant plan! MWHAHAHA! R&R please! =) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

***A/N: Ok, I have one person to reply 2!**

**_: Thank you! :( I wish there was a name :( because that line just looks funny :) lol **

**Ok, back to the story!**

Lesley pulled Marlo outside to talk to her.

" I still think you're lying!" Lesley said to Marlo. "You've played this prank before by falling down the steps. It was exactly like this!"

"What are you freaking talking about?" Marlo asked. "Are you always like this?"

Lesley rolled her eyes and scoffed. "I don't know how far you're going to take this, but just remember, I know you're secret."

Lesley and Marlo walked back inside to people talking as loud as a herd of elephants. Marlo kind of slunk back into the corner and began to think.

_So the girl with the dark medium length hair is Lesley, I think, the blonde is Amy, and that red headed boy and girl were Sinead and... Patrick. That sounds right. Oh, no it doesn't! Nothing sounds right! Marlo Elease Channing doesnt sound right either! I mean, it's not like I meant to fall down the stairs! Wait, did I just remember? No, they told me. I heard it. This freaking sucks! _

"Hey Amy," Lesley said. "I got to go home and Patrick was my ride... Can you possibly maybe I don't know take me home?"

Amy laughed. "Sure."

"Can I ride?" Jonah asked. "I've been cooped up in this house for two days. PLEASE TAKE ME WITH YOU!"

"OK, anyone who wants to ride can."

Ian, Jonah, Sinead, Dan, Amy, Evan, Lesley, and Saladin all piled into the limo.

"Are you two sure you don't want to come?" Amy asked Hamilton and Marlo.

"Nah," they both said simultaneuosly.

"Besides," Hamilton said, "there isn't enough room for me."

"Well, alright. Bye!"

Sinead rolled up the window and the driver pulled away. There was an awkward silence between the two of them.

"Hey," Hamilton said. "I'm Hamilton. I'm guessing you're Marlo?"

"I really don't know," Marlo said.

"I bet it's hard not knowing who you are."

"Yea, and annoying. Especially when you have Lisa or Lemon or whoever she was - I'm going to call her Lemon Head - saying that I'm lying."

Hamilton laughed. "Lemon Head. That's funny. But why would anyone lie about amnesia?" Hamilton asked. "That would be kind of stupid. I know this is probably a stupid question, but do you remember anything?"

"It's kind of dificult to explain because I know what foods I like and don't like, but I can only remember what they taste like. I can't remember names or faces or memories, so if I've been here before, I've completely forgot."

"Well how about a tour?"

Hamilton showed her everything including Ian's teddy bear Mr. Buttons. He showed her around the grounds and stuff but she kept looking at the woods funny.

"Where are their neighbors?" she asked, looking at the woods.

"They don't have any for miles," Hamilton told her. "Why?"

"It's stupid, but I thought I saw someone in the woods."

Hamilton's nice tone and cute smile faded. "You did?"

"I think. It was someone dressed in black and they were holding something. When I saw them, they disappaered."

"Come on," he said, walking into the woods.

Marlo followed him. His pace kind of quickened and he looked around for them. Something caught Marlo's eye. It glistened in the sunlight for a split second. She stopped, took a step back, and saw it again. Hamilton hadn't noticed she wasn't walking behind him anymore, so she walked into the woods quietly. She made sure she didn't step on any limbs that would break or leaves that would crunch. Some how, she knew that it would be dangerous. Marlo stopped, slipped behind a tree, and closed her eyes. _How do I know that?_

She finally gave up trying to rack her brain for answers not there. Marlo started walking again, and soon go the feeling someone was watching her. She quickened her pace; zig zagging in between trees, and slipping into the dark places. The feeling suddenly stopped and she knew that she had lost them. She was at the shiny thing: some kind of metal. She picked it up. On one side it had numbers on it. When Marlo flipped it over it had on it _Irina Spatsky, Gold Metal Winner in the Lucian tournaments in Code Cracking. _

The problem?

It was in Russian.

A hand clamped over her mouth. Marlo froze, but she gripped the metal. She slipped it in her pocket.

"You've gotten closer than ever; I'm impressed," a girl's voice said. "Now, spill."


End file.
